visita de otro mundo (completo)
by osito.polar lector
Summary: llegan visitantes de otra tierra y Damián se encontrará en problemas por tener mucha futura fama de playboy


Atalaya

Se encontraban varios mienbros de la young justice , junto a uno que otro miembro de la liga.

Robin ignoraba a jon mientras hablaba por teléfono con colín y usaba para descansar uno de los muslos de nightwing, todos ignoraban el coqueteo entre red hood y arsenal.

Red robin y superboy estaban acurrucados muy comodos en un sillon , superman y batman estaban conversando con flash y green larten, kidflash e impulso jugaban vídeo juegos con el green larten mas joven les miraba haciendo barra a wally, Batwoman tomaba un cafe mientras hablaba con supergirl.

Todo relativamente normal hasta que un portal multidimensional se abre en el techo (que esta como a 6 metros del suelo).

Del cual cayeron 18 niños y jóvenes.

El primero en reaccionar fue batman que tras notar que ninguno se hizo daño al caer.

Batman: quienes son y como llegaron a este universo.

Una chica claramente la mayor se levantó y mirándole le dijo.

\- caímos aqui por que mis sobrinos se peleaban por un chocolate-

Todos miraron a la chica con extrañeza pero fue Damián quien comento.

\- por menos hemos explotado un edificio, y me a todo el clan del murciélago-

Batman viendo que sus hijos comenzarían a discutir entre ellos por el mismo estupido argumentó que destruyó el edificio saco a relucir algo que le llamo la atención.

\- llevas el escudo de la familia Wayne en tus ropas-

\- por supuesto que lo llevó soy la hija menor de Bruce Wayne, Kristen Wayne-

La sorpresa era bastante.

\- también soy hija de Superman de mi tierra mi nombre completo es Kristen Wayne-kent-

-como es eso posible- pregunto esta vez Superman.

\- un regalo de la madre magia desde hace como 100 años en nuestro universo los hombres también pueden dar a luz- dijo esto como si de nada se tratara.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la chica y ahora que miraron bien a la chica ,algo claro es que era hermosa, cabello negro noche hasta media espalda, ojos azul cielo y sus facciones eran una combinación aristocrática de las características de kal-el y Bruce Wayne.

-quieren saber quien vino conmigo?- pregunto algo divertida.

Fue impulso quien afirmo energéticamente a la chica.

-muy bien partamos JORDAN! tu comienzas-

Un chico de cabello Castaño y ojos azules bastante bien parecido, ademas de alto se puso en frente y hablo.

\- Henry Jordan Allen, tengo 17 años soy hijo de Barry Allen y Hal Jordan o flash y green larten, soy un metahumano con super velocidad me dicen green flash porque mi traje es verde con toques azules y soy un linterna azul-

Un largo silencio seguido por un flash tapandole la boca a su nieto quien sabía comentaria algo que avergonzaria a Barry, pero fue Hal quien hablo.

-porque azul y no verde?- pregunto en un gimoteo penoso.

-no te importa que sea tu hijo y de flash - dijo Henry sorprendido

\- yo y Barry somos muy buenos amigos y según se en el multiverso de todo puede pasar, siendo sincero me alegra que haya sido con Barry- dijo sineceramente

\- tío parece que vas a sufrir de combustión espontánea- comento kidflash

En eso Barry suelta a su nieto quien dice lo que había querido decir.

\- El abuelo reconoció jugando a verdad o reto, conmigo y wally que de toda la liga tendría sexo con hal Jordan si guera Gay-.

Hubo un prolongando silencio...

-es mutuo- dijo hal- que pasé el siguiente-.

Kristen tomo la palabra.

-muy bien RAYNER tu sigues-

Una chica de cabellos negros ,con destellos rojizos ojos hermosos esmeralda, no muy alta y contestura de atleta se puso enfrente y habló.

\- Mailen Rayner West, hija de Kyle Rayner y Wally West tengo 16 años, soy velocista, pero no parte de Corporacion de linternas... a claro se me conoce como girlflash, mi traje es morado con negro-

Todos miraron a kidflash y al green larten mas joven , estos se miraron un momento Kyle se sonrojo un poco y Wally sonrió sonrojado igualmente.

\- te gustan las ciencias- pregunto Wally a su hija.

-si papi me encantan-

-si no eres una literna no importa mientras seas muy feliz en tu vida- dijo Kyle con cariño.

-gracias papá, bien sigue otro-

Todos se desaturdieron ,bueno al fin y al cabo parecía ser generacional y venia con los poderes al parecer.

Mientras todos esperaban otro chico se presentarán una chica de unos 20 años apareció por el portal en el techo (descuidadamente olvidado) morena de cabellos negros y ojos de un verde sobre natural.

-Mar'y ven a presentarte- dijo Kristen.

La chica miro a su «tía» un momento suspiro y hablo.

-soy Mar'y Grayson tengo 21 años mis padres son Nigthwing y Starfire, se me conoce como Starnigth y soy como se ve la mayor de esta junta de idiotas.

-oh! Genial mi hija como yo es la super hermana mayor de todos- dijo Nightwing.

-si papá, aunque ellos dicen que soy mamá gallina, pero no te cuento todas las formas que estos idiotas para meterse en problemas- dijo mirándole entonces pareció recordar algo y le lanzo un cojin azul con el emblema de Superman que sabrá Dios de donde rayos salió.

-y eso porque?- pregunto Dick con cara de cachorro.

-por si las moscas-dijo con cara de nada- bien kristen tu sigue con este circo-

-claro TODD! Te toca-

Un adolescente muy guapo pelirojo de ojos azul profundo muy parecido a Jason Todd solo que tenía en su espalda flechas y colgaba de el un arco muy bonito negro ,paso en frente a todos.

\- Buenooooo... soy Athan Todd Harper tengo 15 años... me gusta el arco y la fecha, debería estar usando lentes pero ñe.. me conocen como black hood... y no se que más decir-

\- deberías estar usando tus lentes dañas tu visión- dijo sonando preocupado Jason.

-no te importa que sea nuestro hijo? No pareces ni sorprendido?- comentarios Roy

-no, para mi tu eres una buena opción para tener niños y probablemente en el futuro acabemos adoptando un mocoso que encontremos el alguna misión- dijo con las mejillas rojas mirándole .

Se escucho un - Awww! Beso beso- de Dick pero fue rápidamente cayado por su hija y un cojin esta vez con el emblema de batman.

Se compartió entre Red Hood y Arsenal una mirada de promesas, no todas inocentes.

\- cof! Sigamos siguiendo con esto los GEMELOS KENT DRAKE! Les toca - dijo con la superfuerza de su voz.

Dos chicos pasaron adelanté , de cabellos castaño oscuro, ojos azul rey, la unica diferencia visible era que uno tenía la oreja izquierda Horadada, ademas de parecerse un monton a Tim solo con una que otra característica de Kon.

-Soy el gemelo mayor, mi nombre es Elián Kent Drake, tengo 13 años, herede muy poco como kriptoniano, solo algo de superfuerza no puedo volar, ah y me perforé la oreja para que dejarán de confundirnos-

Se escucho un ruido sordo , todos miraron hacia el sonido y se vio a Red Robin desmayado y a Superboy blanco como fantasma. Superboy logro reaccionar acentir como idiota y comenzar a despertar a Tim quien despertó miro a su hijo con ojos como platos.

-te perforaste la oreja con el permiso de quien- calmadamente furico.

\- de papá Kon medió dormido-

Se escucho un enorme sape y un quejido de superboy ( que no le dolió pero tuvo la decencia de hacer como que le dolía).

\- nada mas pobre de ti, te mando a dormir en el techo solito- le dijo a Kon quien solo asistio.

-no eres un super héroe?- pregunto calladamente a su hijo.

\- si lo soy yo y mi hermano somos conocidos como los super twins, sigue hermanito-

\- soy Rhian Kent Drake , tengo 13 años soy el menor por 12 estupidos minutos, yo si puedo volar- le mostró la lengua burlonamente a su hermano mayor.

\- y no tienen ningún problema de salud?- pregunto preocupado Tim.

\- nada aparte de hiperactividad si pasamos mucho rato al sol- sonrio el menor- fuimos un gran dolor de cabeza de niños-

-bueno lo importante es la salud lo demás debe ayudar la superfamilia que los cuida- dijo cariñosamente Kon.

-ahora que me fijo Kristen no se a presentado- dijo jon adorablemente con la cabeza hacía un lado.

-o por supuesto, soy Kristen Wayne Kent, tengo 19 años soy hija de Superman y Batman, soy la actual Supergirl después de que kara se retirará- dijo con soltura- muy bien sigamos con GORDON-

Un niño pequeño se puso delante, una versión joven tierna y adorable del comisario Gordon, solo que con gafas que lo hacían ver mas lindo.

\- soy hijo de la Oráculo, soy James Gordon II, soy el aprendiz de la Oráculo y quiero ser policía como mi abuelo-

Un colectivo -aww- se escucho en la atalaya aunque todos lo negaran.

-si si mucha ternura pero sigue KANE!- Dijo sonrojada Kristen.

Una niña de cabellos rojo oscuro y ojos azul cielo , se parecía a kara pero pelirroja y chiquita.

\- hola, soy batgirl , mi nombre es Sia Kane Sor'iel, hija de batwoman y la Supergirl original, y antes de que pregunten ingeneria genética permite la existencia de niños como yo-

Silencio y un sonrojo de todo hombre pervertido despues se escucho.

\- te gusta el chocolate? - pregunto jon a su prima con tierna curiosidad.

\- ehh... si- un tanto aturdida- porque preguntas ?.

-Creo que nos queria dar tiempo para reaccionar, se nota que creceras para ser una gran persona, me da gusto saber que eres mi hija- comento Batwoman

\- Eres una muchachita fantastica- dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

-antes de comenzar con los siguentes tío Damián te recomiendo , esconderte en la capa de tu padre o detras de mi o Kristen- dijo Mar'y.

Damián extrañado se le acerco a su padre y dejo a la manos su espada , ademas por si las moscas la kryptonita a la mano.

\- Muy bien TODOS LOS HIJOS DE DAMIÁN WAYNE EN LÍNEA PARTEN DE DERECHA A IZQUIERDA- Dando buen uso a los pulmones Kent.

La sorpresa de todos y cada uno de los presentes era palpable, 10 niños en diferentes edades se pusieron en línea.

Un chico el mayor claramente dio un paso adelante de cabello negro y ojos esmeralda se movía como alguien con entrenamiento y gracia natural y Bruce no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía mucho a si mismo a esa edad.

-soy Zeth Wayne Luthor, hijo de Damián Wayne y Alexis Luthor, tengo 15 años , Alexis me dio a luz y como no me quería me dejo con mi padre, soy el primero nacido y ex robin de mi padre, se me conoce como lightmoon parte del clan del murciélago ,mi traje es negro con un pajaro blanco en el pecho y antes de que le digan algo a mi padre, fui concedido bajo lo efectos del alcohol-

Un momento de silencio antes de que Bruce le diera un ligero sape a Damián.

\- Veremos cuando crescas , para evitar cualquier problema con la bebida-

\- si padre- parecía un gato mojado, miro a su hijo- se ve que seras un gran guerrero, me enorgullece saber que tuve un hijo tan fuerte y espero también un buen hermano para el resto-

-gracias y por lo ultimo pregúntales a los chicos-

Esta vez se puso en frente una niña que se parecía a Raven pero nadie comento eso , sus ojos verde miraron a todos con una malicia mal escondida.

\- Azai Wayne es mi nombre tengo 10 años y mis padres son Raven y Damián Wayne-

-Azai no significa fuerza?- pregunto sorprendido Dick.

\- lo hace, mi padre piensa que yo sere una mujer fuerte-

\- si el nombre te va, ademas siempre y cuando mi madre no moleste a ninguno de mis hijos para que crezcan y sean grandes personas como mi padre no me afecta si deciden ser héroe o no- dijo Damián hecho malvabisco con el conocimiento de que tenía una hija a la cual malcriar y proteger.

El siguiente paso adelante, un chico de cabello negro indomable y ojos de un verde mas oscuro y siniestro.

\- soy Leathan Wayne Darga, mi papá es Den Darga, el último Darga un gran enemigo de los Al Ghul, pero existo, aunque mi abuela me mandó a matar padre lo impidio, a claro tengo 12 años y no tengo Interés en ser un héroe, pero me conocen como Black Robin y quiero ser arquitecto-

Damián parecía evaluar varias cosas y dijo.

\- bueno si bien es una familia enemiga a sido un muy buen amigo desde hace un tiempo- se dio cuenta de algo- todos son hijos de diferentes madres?!-

Palidecio por las implicaciones.

-No , tienes dos hijos con jon, otros dos con colín y otros dos son mi hermanitos pequeños- dijo Mar'y

Se desató el pandemonium.

De alguna extraña manera Damián termino escondido tras Mar'y y todos sus hijos ,menos los dos que a juzgar por su tamaño eran demasiado pequeños y lo tenía abrazados un a cada lado, su padre tenía a Superman en el suelo con una red de kryptonita, Tim tenía amenazado a Kon, Los Velocistas estaban con sus respectivos linternas e hijos, Batwoman se ría de su desgracia mientras , supergirl le hacía trensitas a su hija, el pequeño Gordon estaba escondido tras Athan quien tenia agarrado a su padre que reía como desquiciado.

\- Entonces Damián es un hombre puta?- pregunto al aire Roy.

~Silencio silencioso prolongado~

\- vete a la @$#%* Harper- apeto Damián abrazando a sus hijos a su alcance, como buen Padre sobreprotector (mamá osa).

Dick que termino de alguna forma en el suelo con jon aun el Shock comento.

\- y si sigue otro, despues de todo son 10 y falta uno que no es ni mio, de colín o jon-

Una chica de piel porcelana, ojos hermosamente verdes con un toque lila, llevaba un lindo vestido de princesa rojo con negro. Se paro en frente.

-Soy Narella Wayne, tengo 13 años , hija de chico bestia y Damián Wayne, mi existencia tiene la misma causal de Zeth, se me conoce como lady naturae porque puedo hablar con los animales y la naturaleza me protege-

\- Vamos a ver ese problema de bebida Damián- dijo Batman frunciendo el ceño.

-si, si, a cuantos he amenazado por mirarte demasiado- preguntó Damián a su preciosa hija.

\- a casi toda mi escuela y a varios niños de otros héroes- con exasperación- cosa tonta porque salgo con Rhian-

Damián miro feo al susodicho niño pero como es hijo de Tim sabia que no era un mal niño, pero lo miro feo por principios.

\- Bien que comiencen lo Wayne Wilkes- dijo calladamente Kristen, sentada en un sillon juntó a su Padre quién le sonrió con cariño.

Dos niños se pararon adelanté, una niña de cabellos rojo oscuro y ojos verdes, un niño asimil a la niña solo que parecía tener sueño.

-soy Ariadna Wayne Wilkes, tengo 12 años, quiero ser doctora y me encargo de re-unir a mi familia cuando vuelve de patrulla pareciendo masa de carne, esto desde que las manos de alfred tiritan por la edad-

Hubo silencio momentáneo.

-me alegra que halla alguien que cuide de todos- dijo Damián- y estoy seguro que seras una gran doctora-

-gracias papá-contesto, y sonrió al ver que su abuelo también sonreía orgulloso.

-soy Ariel Wayne Wilkes tengo 11 años soy nada mas 11 meses menor que mi hermana aqui, soy el actual Robin de papá, aunque en 5 o 6 años planeo ceder el puesto a alguno de los mas pequeños-

\- se ve que es un buen robin para Dami, es alegré- comento Dick.

\- muy bien sigamos con los siguientes, Wayne Kent continúen, tenemos que volver pronto- dijo Kristen.

Dos niños de cabellos negros muy similares excepto por los ojos que uno los tenía verdes y el otro azul cielo, se pusieron delante.

-soy Andru y este es mi hermano Lizandro, somos hijos de jon y Damián, tenemos 12 años- dijo el de ojos verde.

\- twins night es como se nos conoce o moon y star- dijo señalado primero a el y luego a su hermano.

\- somos orgullosos miembros del clan del murciélago- terminaron juntos.

\- Espera 12 significa que Damián estuvo con colín y jon en el mismo período de tiempo? - dijo peligrosamente Clark aún en la red de kryptonita.

\- y Den Darga- enterró mas a su hermanito Jason.

\- Todd... vete dónde mismo mandé a tu novio- dijo Damián.

Damián planeó llevar kryptonita en su ropa de ahora en adelante.

\- si, si ,si mucho shock pero hay que apurarse siguen lo enanos tropecientas- dijo Kristen.

Un niño y una niña que habían estado abrazando a Damián se pusieron delante, los niños eran hermosos, una hermosa combinación de Dick y Damián, ojos de un verde realmente brillante y cabello negro noche, piel un tanto morena de daba un toque hermosamente exótico.

\- tengo 6 años, me llamó Sian Wayne Grayson, me gusta estar con papi y papá y con todos mis hermanos, porque siempre me enseñan cosas nuevas, quiero ser Robin en algunos años como mi papá y mis hermanos-

Un - Aww- Colectivo volvió a sonar en la Atalaya.

\- eres muy tierno, te gustan las acrobacias?- pregunto Dick, mirando al niño con adoración, pasando la vista por Damián quien aun estaba escondido tras su hija mayor, aunque parecía que solo había adoración en sus ojos para los dos pequeños presentes.

\- si papi me gustan,... a claro se me olvidaba mis papás estan casados- dijo Inocentemente.

\- Solo Dick podía aguantar al final- comentó Tim.

\- cállate Drake que falta la pequeña- dijo Damián sin malicia.

-soy Lilith Wayne Grayson, tengo 5 recién cumplidos, me gusta dibujar con mi papá y quiero ser batgirl cuando sea grande-

Damián salio de su escondite y abrazo a los de s mas pequeños arrastro a los demás niños en un mega abrazo, una vez echó esto, aun con los mas chiquitos en brazos se le acercó a Dick quien había dejado a Jon con kara, y abrazo a los pequeños también con todo y Damián.

\- Debemos irnos chicos- dijo Kristen.

Todos niños se despidieron de sus respectivos padres presentes y se fueron por el portal del techo que al pasar Mar'y con los dos mas pequeños se cerro.

~salto en la línea~

20 años después.

Se podía ver a Damián, con su pequeño ejército de hijos pequeños, mientras, Dick sonreía divertido sosteniendo al 11vo hijo de Damián el pequeño Bruce Grayson Wayne, que Dick muy felizmente no era quien le dio a luz hace 2 meses, sino Damián, quien reconoció, debía dar a luz al menos un hijo.

Cosa que le enseñó dolia como un infierno pero valió la pena totalmente cuando nació Bruce y además no era el único con mas hijos que los que habían venido por el portal hace 20 años.


End file.
